


Pick a place (pretend it's home)

by OliverLewty



Series: Bring me the sun (so I know that I can live) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate History, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Experimentation, Gen, Homunculi, Human Experimentation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mental Health Issues, Non-Canonical Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Pre-Canon, Recovery, Strained Friendships, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unethical Experimentation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverLewty/pseuds/OliverLewty
Summary: Niflehiem tries their hand at human experiments way earlier than canon.  Half of the experiments are successful and are deployed against Lucis in an attempt to win the war. Only—the experiments aren't very good at playing dog to their masters.
Series: Bring me the sun (so I know that I can live) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602901
Kudos: 6





	Pick a place (pretend it's home)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first fanfic in the FFXV fandom! It's probably not the best but hopefully I'll improve over time! 
> 
> The book that is mentioned at the start and throughout the whole story, 'Myths, Magiks and Monsters' is a collaboration between me and @Viceandvirtue that will hopefully solve some of the plot issues between now and then. It will also more than likely be used in any of my other FFXV stories so hopefully you'll enjoy it. 
> 
> If you have any ideas or thoughts on what to add to it, please message me on my Discord (Oliverlewty#4199) or my Tumblr; Oliverslewty. 
> 
> This story is also inspired by @Secret-Enigma's story 'Nox' and @Sparklemoose's handful of stories.

[...] _Throughout human existence, we have often pondered the fundamental questions of life, death, nature and history with one another. Astonishingly, across the world and an inordinately long time span, our solutions to these queries have been identical; the creation of myths._

_From vast civilizations to localized societies the world over, each had created a rich catalogue of its own deities, monsters and myths. These tell the stories of our origins, triumphs and disasters, and act as creative tools to communicate life’s most important lessons._

_The majority of religions and mythologies contain key features that point to some of the very basic questions we have been asking ourselves since our early development as a civilized species; concerns around mortality, birth, astrology and nature as a whole._

_Often we have looked to nature to inspire stories to explain the inexplicable, creating deities from the sun, moon, rivers, the sea and mountains. In trying to make sense of the unanswerable, we humans have a tendency to subordinate ourselves to a higher power far beyond our comprehension._

_The most important thing is, that for all that humans had evolved far beyond their simple starting line, they still hold something unimaginable in the grand scheme of things; belief._

_Belief is a strange concept in itself. It is to believe something we have proven facts or stories passed down the generations until its nothing more than a mangled form of what it once was._

_Humans most powerful ability is a belief in something, either a higher power, a conviction, an oath. There are thousands of insists where belief is all one needed to ‘power’ through something or to do feet that normally we wouldn’t be able to do._

_The problem with belief is that humans are naturally curious creatures. They want to know why certain things work, or how they’re made. In the early years, one could point at the sea and say with confidence that a god made the waves move along the shore. And other people would believe it until you’ve got something hundreds of years later that makes it fact._

_The beings that would become known as The Six, Astrals,_ _Hexatheon_ .[...] Export from _Myths, Magiks and Monsters_ by _Arydn Izunia_

  
  
  
  
  
  


*-*-*-*

It started as a story always did. 

With the beginning of a legend. The start of a boy made man far to young, a girl forged women with no choice and a thing made into being that shouldn't have been. 

It's a story that spanned thousands of years, yet only seemed to truly matter in the recent decades. 

In a lab in the middle of nowhere, it began, between machinery, stone cold walls and stone cold hearts. Surrounded by oppression, leashed by collars and told to bend knee to their creators. 

It had started with small training exercises made to look like games to the growing mind. Then gradually, it bolstered into training to kill, to survive, to fight, to influence, to manipulate. To destroy and rein supreme. 

Collared beasts. Man made monsters held only by the finest silk that felt like chains around their necks. 

ES-16O30 had never been a boy. It had been made into a surveillance and spying. A defender with no fortress. It was an experiment. 

ES-02O30 had never been a girl. It had been made into a fighter. A sword with no sheath. It was an experiment.

ES-14O30 had never been a human. It had been made into an agent. An assassin with no goal. It was not _alive_. 

They were weapons, made from the cruel minds of scientists and doctors. Made from _humans_. 

Made into a sword that always cuts, with nothing to protect. Made into a knife that always aims true, with nothing to guide. Made into a shield, with nothing to defend.

Yet. 

For all their training and lessons. They had always seemed to orbit each other. Always seemed to find each other in every chaos and field work they do. They spun around each other like planets to a sun, like water in a whirlpool. 

They weren't not humans. They weren't not a girl nor a boy, or even a person. 

  
  
  
  


At least. 

  
  
  
  


Not yet. 

  
  
  


*-*-*-*

The ES's had whispered to each other in the dark of night. When they were certain of none hearing and no missions the next sunrise. 

They had whispered of hopes and dreams. Of choices and decisions. Mumbled words of comfort and soothing tones that had taken time to calm and brought forth peace. At least, as much peace as they had known.

They had whispered of resolve, of plans and faith. Hushed laughter and small smiles hidden beneath sparsely decorated cots.

They had spoken of names and their meanings, they had hushed fretful minds and overwhelmed bodies the best that they could. They had gasped at great ambition, sighed with longing to feel the sunlight on their skin and the wet grass beneath their feet. Dreaming of experience without pain, or fear of failure.

ES-02O30 would like to name itself, it had whispered to its siblings. For when they are free, gone from the labs, no one would control it anymore. Names have power, it had said. It would not give anyone any power over it anymore. 

ES-16O30 had no care for names, nor for their meanings. It had only the craving of feeling the sun and lush forests. It cared not for what it was named, only for it to be free. 

ES-14O30 dreamed of knowledge. It wished for hope beyond dreams and whispered plans for things that might not come. It hoped to roam with no master to tug any its leash. 

They dreamed. They hoped. They planned. They wished. 

  
  
  


It is not enough. 

  
  
  


It is never enough. 

  
  
  


*-*-*-*

They had taken ES-14O30 from them. They took it from them and they did not give it back no matter how hard they had worked. Or how hard they had learned. 

They did not get ES-14O30 back

*-*-*-*

The cot in the far end of the room is taken the next day. 

  
  


They hoped and they prayed but they both know it will not be enough. 

  
  



End file.
